


IT IS NOT ALL ROSES

by Tharry24



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other, Random & Short, Unrequited Love, Vegetarians & Vegans, sad bug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tharry24/pseuds/Tharry24
Summary: Just a story about a bug and his roses.
Relationships: bug/bug, bug/flowers





	IT IS NOT ALL ROSES

Once upon a time in a far away land, there was a small bug living in the corners of the streets of the far away land. The bug was named Gregory and his name represented very well the dullness of bug´s life. It’s as if his parents had known what a loser he was to become, before they were tragically stepped on by a giant boot. In case you were wondering, he was not surprised, it was the fate of any bug so he was not sad about it. However, what he really was sad about was his status in the bug society, as much as he tried he could not change himself enough so that other bugs would like him. He often found himself watching his bug neighbours living simple yet somehow joyful life as everyone around him had a significant other they spent all the time with. Wherever he looked, he saw couples of bugs of his own species rolling around their very own ball of poop which they created themselves out of love. He did not feel truthly connected to his fate and life of a bug, he miserably wanted a change. Whenever he looked up, which for him was a very limited action since he had no spine, he saw majestic beautiful colorful creatures. Gregory wished he could wake up as one of them and leave behind this life without a purpose. He was not sure how much of a purpose those sweet creatures possessed since they moved very cautiously and almost never, as if they wanted to disguise themselves to develop some protection from predators, he simply fell in love with the way they would swoon with lightest of breeze and the way they opened up and closed back down whenever sun would shine too bright or too little, as if they were offended that the sun was not paying enough attention to them. He never told anyone about his dream, not as anyone would be interested anyway, he simply observed the creatures praying once to be as beautiful as them. 

One day as he woke up to a new day filled with loneliness and jealousy as he yet again had to watch his peers live their best lives, he noticed something different about his beloved ones. The majestic objects he watched so fondly were bent in unusual ways and in the middle of Gregory´s most favourite spot there was a pair of gigantic boots, similar to those under which his parents perished. For the first time in his life, he felt the anger and sadness he ought to have felt upon the loss of his parents. He sensed something terrible was about to happen and he had a feeling that his creatures were in danger. A surge of fear enveloped him like a blanket being wrapped around a child. Gregory watched horrified as big boots were stamping all around and slender bodies were breaking in half with loud, tremendous cracks that sounded like thunder. He quickly gathered as much courage as his tiny body could handle and run towards the carnage that was happening before his eyes. He did not know what he was doing, where he was running, the only thing he had in his mind was the image of colours and warm light surrounding him every morning coming from his own little suns. As quickly as his six legs could carry him, he ran through the thick jungle of grass, jumping over the smallest of rocks and getting around the medium sized ones as well as the big ones…..okay maybe even the small ones, to be fair he really was a very tiny bug. Suddenly, a shiver ran through his, ehm well, spine and his whole life flashed before his eyes. He was enveloped in a giant circle of light and his body slowly started to lift itself above the ground and into the sky, as he looked up he could see an even bigger circular object and as he looked forward he briefly made eye contact with the monster slowly murdering the love of his life in cold blood. Something was pinching him on the sides of his body and as he felt an uncomfortable squeeze he heard ear-piercing: “ look mum, I have found a bug!” and then distant but still blaring:” Ew, Justin kill it! It could be poisonous!” To his suprise, the minor distraction seemed to have stopped the bloodshed which Greg assumed was a good thing, on the contrary, the fact that he was still hanging in the air with these beasts observing him was not the best omen for him. The monster looked at him, bushes on his face pulled together, and abruptly Gregory felt excruciating pain as his sides were forcefully compressed together and all his insides bursted out. He could not see nor feel anything, it was as if his whole existence had been reduced to just pain, and tragedy; the only thing he could focus on were the colorful petals slowly falling onto the ground as his hopes for a better life were lowering with them. Gregory was not surprised about his death, he saw it coming, sooner or later, he was a simple bug after all.


End file.
